Missions in Grand Theft Auto: Elkton Crossroads
This is a comprehensive list of storyline missions in Grand Theft Auto: Elkton Crossroads.There are a total of 69 main story missions. Mission List *Welcome to Elkton Crossroads (given by Earl Bishop) - Drive from the airport to Mr. Bishops Hotel and talk to Mr. Bishop. *Small Robbery (given by Mr. Bishop) - Introduces the player to robbing small stores. *Thieves (given by Mr. Bishop) - Ammu Nations opens and the player can now buy guns, Clear the hotel from a bunch of thieves. *Don't Starve (given by Mr. Bishop) - Visit a restaurant and buy food. *Jobs (given by Mr. Bishop) - Meet Daniel Ross to get some more work and assassinate a target. *Crashing the Party (given by Daniel Ross) - Crash a mafia party to locate a target. *Execution (given by Daniel Ross) - Kill the target. *Rivalries (given by Mr. Bishop - Plant a bomb in a rival of Mr. Bishops car. *Petey Reynolds (given by Daniel Ross) - Visit Petey for work and test gun skills. *Hunting (given by Petey Reynolds) - Visit the woods and kill some deer *Betrayal (given by Daniel Ross) - Kill Petey for trying to kill Mr. Bishop *Prisoner (given by Daniel Ross) - Pick up James Cash from a local prison. *Out of Town (given by James Cash) - Drive James to the airport to leave for Liberty City. *Crates (given by Daniel Ross) - Go to a criminal base and steal gun crates. *Joshua Burkes (given by Daniel Ross) - Pickup Joshua from a hideout and follow the mafia to their base. *Motorcycles (given by Joshua Burkes) - Learn to ride a motorcycle and gun down members of the Bianchi Family *Does Family Really Matter? (given by Mr. Bishop) - Follow Bianchi Family van and blow up a base. *Matt Harrison (given by Joshua Burkes) - Rescue Matt from being killed by the mafia. *Bye Tommy (given by Matt Harrison) - Kill Tommy Bianchi the underboss of the Bianchi Family. *I'm Back (given by James Cash) - Pick James up from the airport and plan a robbery on a bank. *Security Vans (given by James Cash) - Hire Daniel Ross and Matt Harrison for the robbery and steal vans. *Preparation (given by James Cash) - Go inside the bank and locate the vault. * All Hell Break Lose! (given by James Cash) - Commit the bank heist and escape with a 3 star wanted level. A post-mission phone call from an unknown man calls him. * Leaving Elkton - (given by Unknown) - Leave the Elkton Crossroads and fly to Pell City. * A Familiar Face - (given by Edward Bishop) - Meet Earls brother Edward after 15 years. * Ambush The Meet! - (give by Edward Bishop) - Ambush a meet between the mafia and the cartel. * Cartel Trouble - (given by Edward Bishop) - Bomb a small cartel base then a larger one and escape with all their cash. * Triads - (given by Mr. Bishop) - Return to Elkton and follow the Triads and kill their leader. * Welcome to Los Santos - (given by Daniel Ross) - Fly to Los Santos and purchase a Safe house. * The FBI - (given by Daniel Ross) - Begin doing work for the FBI starting with FBI agent Nick Harris. * The Chase - (given by Nick Harris) - Chase down a suspected terrorist and kill him. * Chasing Daniel - (given by Earl Bishop) - Daniel has been caught doing work for the mafia, chase Daniel but he eventually escapes. * The Hunt - (given by Nick Harris) - Get help from Nick Harris to hunt down Daniel Ross. * Goodbye Daniel - (given by Nick Harris) - Find Daniels base and kill mafia goons then Daniel. * Flee from LS - (given by Earl Bishop) - Earl's work in LS is finish for now and he goes back to Elkton, LS is still accessible after this mission, through plane. A post-mission phone call is recieved from James Cash informing Earl that he knows about Daniels betrayal and that Joshua and Matt must be killed, which instantly starts the next mission, The Showdown. * The Showdown - (given by James Cash) - Daniels goons, Joshua and Matt and killed with help from James. * Meltdown - (given by James Cash) - FBI agent Nick Harris is on his way to kill James for the Robbery, fly to Los Santos and kill Nick. * The Hispanic Mob - (given by Edward Bishop) - Meet with Nicholas Lopez and begin doing work for the Hispanic Mob. * Mafia Down - (given by Nicholas Lopez) - Follow the mafia to a base, kill the goons, then kill Mario Bianchi. * A Second Heist - (given by James Cash) - Hire Nicholas Lopez to do another job with James, in Pell City. * Road Trip - (given by James Cash) - Drive to Pell City with James and Nicholas while being chased by Bianchi goons. * Planning The Heist - (given by James Cash) - Visit the bank and look around, then hire Edward Bishop for the heist.) * Explosives - (given by James Cash) - Place explosives near the vault without being noticed by bank staff. * The Second Job - (given by James Cash) - Commit the bank heist and escape from a 5 star wanted level then go to a new hideout. * The Mafia is Nearly Over - (given by Mr. Bishop) - Mr. Bishop has plans to finish off the Bianchi family, the first step is to use a man named Luigi Russo, to gather information from them. Protect Luigi as he plants bombs in the base. * Degante Trouble! - (given by Nicholas Lopez) - The Degante's a hispanic mafia family is planning to launch an attack on the Lopez, Bomb their van full of goons and kill Degantes chasing you as you try to escape. * Racing for Cash - (given by Edward Bishop) - A race in Pell City is about to start, get a good car and modify it then win the race. * Ryan Tool - (given by Nicholas Lopez) - Meet Ryan Tool, an associate of the Lopez Family, and kill Ivan Nava, a rival of Nicholas. * Running a Business - (given by Ryan Tool) - Ryan Tool is a business man, running a large gun store, Ryan wants you to sneak into the mafia's base and steal there weapons to put them for sale. * More Guns, More Money - (given by Ryan Tool) - Go into the Degante's mansion and steal gun crates in their basement without being caught. * Drive Her Home - (given by Ryan Tool) - Pick up Kate and drive her to her house. * The Rapist - (given by Kate Tool) - Kill a man who raped Kate then dump his body in the ocean. * A New Place to live - (given by Kate Tool) - Purchase a new house in Los Santos for Kate. * Burglary - (given by Kate Tool) - A burglary recently happened at Kate's new house, find the burglar and kill him, then take the items back to Kate. * A Brand New Car - (given by Kate Tool) - Purchase Kate a very expensive car, if the player doesn't have enough money steal it. a post-mission phone call from Mr. Bishop is recieved. * The Mafia is Nearly Over Part Two - (given by Mr. Bishop) - Look for Joseph Degante, Earl attemps to chase him down, but he fails. a post-mission phone call is recieved after this mission from James Cash. * James' Problem - (given by James Cash) - An angry James wants you to kill Nicholas, but it is a hard choice for Earl, Nicholas calls Earl asking to kill James. Choose to kill or spare James, both promise to help you kill Joseph Bianchi. * James Final Job (only if James was spared.) - Blow up the Cartels factory, then fly James to Liberty City. * The Lopez' Flight (only if Nicholas was spared.) - Fly a plane for the Lopez' to Los Santos, then take over the Degante's Mansion. * Kate's in Trouble. (given by Kate Tool) - A psychopath set her house on fire and Kate's in trouble, you can help Kate Survive, or you can let her die. If she survives she becomes your girlfriend, if you let her die all ties with Ryan are over. * Ryan's Betrayal. (Only if Kate died.) - Ryan betrays you and Earl destroys his gun shop and kills Ryan. * A gift from Ryan. (Only if Kate survived) - Ryan lets you own part of his gun shop, you can visit Ryan for work at the place. * Chasing Joseph - (given by Mr. Bishop.) - Mr. Bishop, Earl, and Edward Bishop chase Joseph down and traps Joseph in his own basement. * Work for the Cartel? - (given by the Colombian Cartel) - The Cartel offers you a huge reward, a Mansion in LS and $1,000,000. Earl agrees, and delivers drugs to people while being chased by the mafia. * A Mansion in LS - Earl recieved his mansion and his 1 million dollars (If Kate Tool Survived she will move into the mansion with Earl.) * Jackie Smith - (given by Edward Bishop) - Visit Jackie Smith, an old friend of Earl and Edward, who will help take down the mafia. * The Mafia is Down - (given by Mr. Bishop) - Joseph trapped in the basement, his goons try to free him, protect the basement from the goons, then Mr. Bishop executes Joseph by shooting him in the head. * One Final Job. - (given by Mr. Bishop) - Marco Bianchi, the new Bianchi leader needs to be killed, Chase him through Elkton Crossroads and Pell City, he nearly fell of a cliff in his car, confront Marco, and execute him. * The Mafia is Finished - (given by Earl Bishop) - Earl, Mr. Bishop, Jackie Smith,Edward Bishop, and the Tools ( If Kate Survived) Celebrates the mafia being over and the story ends here- this mission is a cutscene that immediately starts after One Final Job. Category:Missions in GTA: Elkton Crossroads